


oh captain, my captain

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: He cannot believe this is happening to him. Him, Sasuke Uchiha, youngest Captain of the Royal Guards in Konoha's history, reduced to being the prisoner of the famed pirate they are supposed to capture.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	oh captain, my captain

In life threatening situations, instead of racking his brain trying to think of a way out, Sasuke's mind drifts back to a faraway memory of a pink haired girl, grass green eyes, and a bright smile that could rival the sun. 

_ "You're leaving tomorrow?" she asks.  _

_ Sasuke slants his head to look at her. "Aa." _

_ "You'll go off to become a Royal Guard, Ino is busy with her flower shop, Sai with his painting." She sighs, leaning on her back as she tilts her head toward the sun. "Ah. It seems everyone but me has finally got their lives sorted out." _

_ "Aren't you gonna take over as the head of the Haruno clan?" Sasuke asks, brows furrowed together. "I thought that's what your lessons are for." _

_ "Tomato boy," she says, shaking her head at him. "You are so dumb." _

_ Sasuke grimaces at both the nickname and insult. As a petty act of revenge, he takes the sliced apples on her lap and gobbles them all.  _

_ She laughs at him, laying down on the grass and positioning her head on his lap. "I'm just envious of my friends who get to do what they want." _

_ The sun is high on the sky, a warm breeze in the air, with the person he cherishes most on his lap. Sasuke wishes he could stay in this moment forever.  _

_ "What do you want to do, anyway?" Sasuke asks.  _

_ "To—" _

His daydream is interrupted when a chestnut hits his forehead. Sasuke opens his eyes to glare at Naruto.

"Teme! What are you thinking about?" Naruto asks, wiggling about despite the uncomfortable position he's in. 

Sasuke is silent for a moment before answering, "Picnic."

"We're literally gonna die and that's where your mind is at?"

"Shut up, dobe. This is all your fault to begin with, anyway," he says with gritted teeth. 

Naruto scoffs and gives him an incredulous look. "Me? Whose idea was it to infiltrate a pirate's ship without backup,  _ Captain Uchiha _ ?"

Having been lost in memories of ten years ago, he has almost forgotten where he is right now. Sitting on the brig of a pirate's ship where his hands and feet are bound together by heavy manacles tied to the pole behind him. He turns his gaze to his wrists, seeing the rust from his shackles cling to the once immaculate bright blue uniform. 

He cannot believe this is happening to him. Him, Sasuke Uchiha, youngest Captain of the Royal Guards in Konoha's history, reduced to being the prisoner of the famed pirate they are supposed to capture. 

The Grievous Bandit. The infamous pirate that's been plaguing Konoha in the last few months. The pirate has been stealing ships of gold and other valuables from Konoha's nobles and even managed to steal Konoha's Royal Navy harboring treasure even the highest of nobles could only dream of, making a laughingstock and a fool out of the Konoha's Royal Guards. 

Being the newly appointed Captain of the Royal Guards, Sasuke is determined to prove his worth by bringing down the ever elusive pirate and giving back everything they have stolen to its rightful owners even if it's the last thing he does.

The plan is simple enough. Infiltrate the ship, find out its weak points, destroy it from the inside, wait for backup before attacking, only for everything to be ruined at the last minute. All because Naruto freaked out over a rat and knocked over crates of fresh produce, leading to them being caught. 

Months of gathering intel, interrogating suspects, countless nights staying up late to draft plans on how to attack the SS Hidden Leaf, and spending hundreds of thousands of ryos to assemble an army, all culminating to this. Being held prisoner and about to be thrown in the cold waters of The Land of Waves. 

Sasuke is looking around their prison cell trying to find something useful to help them escape when the door opens with a loud bang and Inuzuka Kiba, one of the fugitives he recognized that's wanted in Konoha, comes in with his men tailing behind him. 

"Get ready," Kiba says with a smirk, swinging the heavy keys in his hand. 

"For what?" Sasuke asks, scowling at him. 

"Our captain wants to meet you." 

"The Grievous Bandit?" Naruto asks, fear evident in his voice and face suddenly turning pale. 

Instead of answering them, Kiba only gestures at the men behind him. They immediately unlock Naruto and Sasuke's respective prison cells and heft them to their feet rather harshly.

"So bothersome," says the guy with dark hair tied in a ponytail resembling a pineapple. He then cocks a pistol at Sasuke's side. "Don't bother escaping or we'd have to kill you. Then we'd have to dispose of your body which is rather troublesome."

"Why do I have to do this? I could be eating the turkey Karui just cooked right now," the other man holding Naruto complains. With his big build and strong grip, Naruto looks like an insect next to him. 

"Teme," Naruto whispers beside Sasuke moments later as they are being dragged in the hallway of the ship. 

"What?" Sasuke snaps. He's busy trying to think of a way they could survive their current predicament and it's hardly the time for Naruto's chitchats. 

"I just want you to know that you're my best friend and–"

He glares at Naruto. "What the fuck are you talking about, dobe?" 

Naruto would have stopped in his tracks and ran back to their prison cell if it weren't for the henchmen dragging them forcefully. 

He lets out a troubled breath. "Y-you know what they heard about The Grievous Bandit. How no one gets out alive after meeting them. That's why their identity stays a mystery. Meeting The Grievous Bandit is literally a death sentence itself."

Instead of being daunted by the tale, Sasuke merely shrugs, the gears of his mind turning furiously. Since escaping is futile, he thinks of valuable information he might have and resorts to striking a deal with The Grievous Bandit instead. 

He subtly casts his eyes in his breast pocket where the map to the Sarutobi treasure is hidden. 

His thoughts are disrupted when they finally stop to open the door at the end of the hallway, the loud music and cheers reverberating behind the door. 

Kiba and his men forcefully bows Naruto and Sasuke's heads as they enter the room. They were then dragged by the collar and forced to be on their knees the moment they crossed the threshold of the room. The loud cheers and the music suddenly comes to a halt, all eyes now focused on the captives who were just brought in. 

"Here are the prisoners, captain," Kiba says smugly. 

Sasuke raises his head, not bothering to hide the disdain in his expression, and is about to let out a distasteful remark when the words die out of his throat at the sight in front of him. 

Sitting on the throne in the middle of the room and holding a tankard of beer is The Grievous Bandit herself. 

He must be dreaming, Sasuke thinks as he locks eyes with the woman. There is no way his mind could have conjured the woman he was just thinking of not an hour ago. The woman he hasn't seen for the last ten years. 

She is different and familiar at the same time. The same pink haired girl, grass green eyes, but a malicious grin in place of the once innocent smile he remembers. 

But now, instead of the usual luxurious gowns he often saw her wear before, she's wearing a stained white shirt paired with breeches and a pair of worn black boots. Her hair, once arranged in an intricate bun, is now recklessly tied up in a ponytail. 

His mind could not reconcile the Sakura Haruno from ten years ago to be the same fugitive he is supposed to capture. The once future leader of the Haruno clan, the prim and proper lady every noble in her station could only aspire to be, just couldn't be The Grievous Bandit. 

Her striking green eyes take him in as she takes a sip of her beer. There's no sign of surprise in her eyes, indicating that she knew who he was beforehand. 

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asks in disbelief, still rooted in his place. 

The mischievous smile curling on her lips only widens at the mention of her name. "We meet again, Tomato boy."

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ "What do you want to do, anyway?" _

_ Expecting a cliche answer as wanting to be free to do something helpful to other people and live a simple life without the restrictions that came with being a noble, Sasuke is rather surprised to hear a different answer.  _

_ Sakura opens her eyes to stare right back at him, her eyes glinting with such ambition he's never seen before.  _

_ "To conquer the world, of course." _


End file.
